


La Complainte a mon frere

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Series: Осень 1825 [«Ночь в тоскливом ноябре»] [2]
Category: Decembrists Revolt (1825), Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: 19th Century, Drama, Gen, Poetry, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: La Complainte a mon frere- французская песня, название которой можно перевести как «Исповедь моему брату». Наше стихотворение - не перевод, а, так сказать, творческая переработка французской исповеди и переложение ее на события осени 1825 года.
Series: Осень 1825 [«Ночь в тоскливом ноябре»] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Союз Спасения: Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	La Complainte a mon frere

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** прочесть французский текст и перевод, а также послушать песню [можно здесь](https://fr.lyrsense.com/bruno_pelletier/la_complainte_a_mon_frere)  
>  **Размещение:** с указанием команды, а после деанона – автора

Стоял тогда октябрь и снег летел в траву,   
Я понял, что недолго на свете проживу.

Прощай, отец и мама, прощайте, вся родня –   
Отныне вам придется остаться без меня.

Послушайте, как было – я мало видел сам,   
Но знал – в конце дорога уходит к небесам.

Я помнил: смерть приходит, когда ее не ждешь   
И холодом могильным свою угасит дрожь.

Перед зимой то было – дороги замело.   
Мне оставалось мало – но ясно и светло.

Вы смотрите печально на брата, на сестру –   
Пусть я теперь не с вами, не бойтесь, что умру.

И веря, что вернемся, мы сможем все посметь,   
А вспомнив, засмеемся, как нас пугала смерть,

Но после с небосвода упало, как зерно,   
Что вечность и свобода – и там, и здесь – одно.

…Раздернется завеса, свет брызнет по лесам,   
И мы придем в Трилесы, а дальше – к небесам.

| [](https://images2.imgbox.com/3b/53/1jQfBEao_o.jpg)  
---|---


End file.
